The All New Super Friends Hour (Episode 14)
The Marsh Monster: An inventors' valuable plan are put into danger by the terrorizing tactics of the Marsh Monster, and Superman. Batman and Robin must defeat the monster. Safety: Aquaman reminds a boy, at bat, about the importance of safety equipment while playing baseball with friends. The boy claimed he hated to take more time to put on the equipment. The Runaways: After being frustrated over their parents' orders, two teenage boys run away from home in the middle of the night. They head for the bus depot, and realize they need to find a job and a place to stay. A stranger named Sully offers them to stay at his place for the night, and Sully offers the boys a job - knocking over a liquor store. The boys refused, but Sully threatened to do the job, or face trouble. The boys decided to flee, and Sully chased after them, but ran towards the edge of the roof of the apartment building. One of the boys feared they are doomed, but the other boy told them there is still a chance - they will jump to the fire escape. When they successfully jumped to their target, the fire escape was in disrepair and was starting to collapse. The Wonder Twins are on the scene and prevent the boys from harm's way. De-Coder (Part I): Wonder Woman flies to a family picnic in search of clues for the secret code word which is a key element in "Will the World Collide?" The boys to their fathers are the first clue, but in singular form. Will the World Collide?: UNDER CONSTRUCTION De-Coder (Part II): A boy receives a trophy and greatly accepts, but Wonder Woman reminds him to polish it. Another word meaning "polish" makes up the second part of the code word. De-Coder (Solution): The first clue is what a boy is to his father: SON. The second clue is another word meaning "polish": SHINE. SUN is a homonym of SON, and put the homonym and SHINE together, and it forms the code word "SUNSHINE", which is one of the elements in "Will the World Collide?" Magic (Part I): Batman and Robin perform a trick where a piece of rope is supposed to break apart. Time Rescue: UNDER CONSTRUCTION Magic (Part II): During the intermission to "Time Rescue", the dynamic duo reveals the secret to the tearing of a thick twisted napkin: Robin twists a piece of napkin and tries to pull it apart. but fails. The secret to the trick was, Batman dipped his finger into a glass of water, and placed it in the center of the top of the napkin, and it soaks the napkin, thus making it possible to tear apart. Robin decides to vanish, but not by fading away - he jumps on the trapeze and flies off the stage, surprising Batman. Health: A teen girl is sitting on the edge of a dock near a lake, showing off her fitness award to Aquaman, and teach the viewers the importance and benefits of physical fitness. Three examples of physical activity are shown with visual illustrations one by one: Walking, playing sports (showing basketball), and riding a bicycle. Aquaman reminded her not to forget about the girl's favorite sport, which is, of course, swimming. Category:Episodes